legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jewel-Encrusted Egg of Catherine the Great
The Jewel-Encrusted Egg of the Catherine the Great is the 120th and final episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. The Moat Before the teams stands a net wall and vines. On Kirk's signal, one member is to swing on the vine, grab onto the net, climb over, drop down and swim to the other side. Once the first member is out of the water, it is the second member's turn to do the same. If either member touched the water while swinging on the vine they were to go back and begin again. Once both members were over the net and out of the water, they were to ring the gong in order to advance to the next round. The first four teams to do so were the Purple Parrots, the Orange Iguanas, the Red Jaguars, and the Blue Barracudas. The Steps of Knowledge One of the greatest rulers of all time was Catherine the Great - Czarina of Russia. During her reign, she unified all of Russia and conquered Eastern Europe. As a German princess, she was brought to Russia to marry Peter, the heir to the throne of Russia, in 1745. But Peter was cruel and did not love her, so when he became Czar he decided to do away with Catherine. But Catherine had many friends in court and the Czar had enemies who were tired of his tyrannical ways. Catherine's closest friend, Gregory Orloff, began to plot for her. One morning at dawn, a handsome cavalryman appeared with a carriage to take her to the palace. Catherine was afraid it was a plot to accuse her of treason. In worried silence, she rode all the way to the palace where Orloff was waiting. Orloff informed her that Czar Peter was abdicated, and that Catherine was to be Empress of Russia. In gratitude, Catherine gave Orloff a jewel-encrusted golden egg, which ended up in the temple. The Egg can be found in the Room of the Ancient Warriors. The Temple Games Matching Art Before a member of each team lies an assortment of books, paintings, and sheet music in different colors. On Kirk's signal they were to crawl under the table, pop up through the hole, grab the art, and go on to the next hole. If the art object matches the one they already have, the players were to bring both back and drop it in the basket. Otherwise, exchange the art and go on to the next hole. The player with the most sets of matching art in 60 seconds was the winner. Both Kristin and Rachel had 1 matching set apiece, resulting in a tie. Smashing Statues A member of each team was inside a wheel. On Kirk's signal, they were to roll their 'carriage' to the other end of their path, get out, smash a statue, roll back to the other end, get out and smash the statue there, and finally, roll the carriage to the halfway point of the path, get out and smash the statue there. The first team to smash all three statues or furthest along in 60 seconds would be the winner. Kris managed to smash all three of his statues with 33 seconds left, giving the Red Jaguars the win. Overthrowing Czars Before the teams stand several czars. On Kirk's signal, one player from each team was to load their slingshot to shoot a ball at the czars and knock them down. Then, it is the partners turn. The first team to knock down the most targets in 60 seconds would be the winner. The game ended in a tie and both teams got the full pendant, but the Red Jaguars had the greater number of pendants, giving them the temple The Temple Run Kris started by entering the Crypt, where he immediately encountered a Temple Guard. After giving his Pendant, he progressed to the Pit of the Pendulum. After knocking down the column, Kris could only go down into the Tomb of the Headless Kings, where he encountered another Guard and was removed from the Temple. Kristin followed Kris' path and progressed to the Jester's Court. After aligning with the middle figure, she progressed to the Dark Forest. She found a key inside a tree and went up to The Shrine of the Silver Monkey. After assembling the statue, she went into the Room of the Ancient Warriors, where she grabbed the Egg, went through the King's Storeroom, the Pit, and the Crypt and exited the Temple with 24 seconds to spare. The Temple Run Results Watch Trivia *This is the final episode of the series. * This is the only season finale to have a win. * The fade to commercial videos were unique for this episode. First, a cameraman ran up the stairs past the temple gate all the way to the Pit of the Pendulum giving a first person perspective of the temple. Second, the cameraman hit a ball from the final temple game and proceeded to chase Kirk until he jumped over the wall seperating the Pit of the Pendulum to the rest of the set. Category:Red Jaguars Category:Win Category:2 Pendants Category:Season 3 Category:Team Run Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Treasury